Backfire
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: I will make a prequel to how it ended up like this after I finished this. Jaden's POV. Sum: "Jesse!" I shouted as I ran through the forest. "Jesse!" I called out again. When I stopped, I heard a duel going on. I followed the noise and when I came to a clearing, I saw Jesse and some other person dueling. rated M for chapter 2's use of language. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

this is just a random story I made, hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

"Jesse!" I shouted as I ran through the forest. Hassleberry and Jim came along as well, but they had split up in order to find Jesse quicker. Cause you see, Jesse is pregnant with my children (twins) after a night of 'fun'. And me and Jesse had a deep bond and friendship when we first laid eyes on each other. "Jesse!" I called out again. When I stopped, I heard a duel going on. I followed the noise and when I came to a clearing, I saw Jesse and some other person dueling. "Jesse." I said with relief clear on my face. Jesse turned to me with a big smile on his face. "Hey there Jay! I thought you'd never make it!" Jesse exclaimed as his smile became larger. I tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Damn Jesse, I thought the all famous Jaden Yuki would never show. Then again, he IS known for being the Slifer Slacker." The girl across from Jesse sighed out.

"What?" Jaden asked, confused. "Oh! Jaden you haveta meet my sister Vala. She's as sweet as they come!" Jesse said with a grin this time as he pointed toward the girl across from him. She had long flowing hair that was colored like the universe. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and bangs covering her left eye. Her eye color looked just like Jesse's and had black upside down triangles under them. Her skin was lightly tanned and her clothes were of the Ra Yellow dorm. "Wow, it's nice to meet one of Jesse's family members," I said a little awkwardly. "You're probably curious as to why we're dueling." Vala said as she raised an eyebrow. "Ah yeah," I replied. Jesse looked over to Vala and nodded. Vala made eye contact with me. "We made a bet a few nights ago after I had come here. The bet was to see if you'd really show to see Jesse get his ass kicked by his older sister." I blinked in surprise. I had no clue Jesse was younger.

"Hey!" Jesse pouted. Vala and I laughed at his childishness. "Anyway," Vala said as she turned her attention back to her brother. I stayed on the side lines to watch this play through. "Wanna restart bro?" Vala asked as she placed her hand down. Jesse did the same and nodded. Vala smirked and reshuffled her customized deck. Jesse followed after and They both said together, "It's time to duel!" I raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

Vala: 4000

Jesse: 4000

"Ladies first," Jesse said as they both drew their hand. "Why thank you little brother." Vala joked as she drew a card. _Ah, now this is what I need to take brother down..._ Vala mentally high fived herself. "I place three cards face down and I summon The Witch of Faith (Atk: 500. Def: 900)." Vala announced.

"My turn!" Jesse said as he drew a card. _Damn,_ Jesse cursed to himself. _Not this card. I don't even know how it got in my deck._ Jesse started to visibly sweat and announced, "I play Blackwing – Fane The Steel Chain in attack mode (Atk: 500. Def: 800)!" Vala smirked and waited for Jesse to continue. "Then I play Jester Lord (Atk: 0. Def: 0) in attack mode. By playing him, he gains 1000 attack points for each spell and trap card on the field. So I play 2 cards face down and he now has 5000 attack points." Jesse crossed his arms and said, "I end my turn." Vala bit her lips and drew a card from her deck. "I play Alpha The Magnet Warrior (Atk: 1400. Def: 1700) in defense mode!"

"Okay, my turn!" Jesse draws his card. "I play Crystal Beast Ruby Carbunkle (Atk: 300. Def: 300)! Then I play Crystal Promise! Playing Crystal Promise allows me to send Ruby Carbunkle the the trap and spell card zone and special summon it. And by special summoning it, I can summon as many Crystal beasts as I can!" Jesse smirked and summoned Topaz Tiger (Atk: 1600. Def: 1000), Amber Mammoth (Atk: 1700. Def: 1600), Cobalt Eagle (Atk: 1400. Def: 800) and Sapphire Pegasus (Atk: 1800. Def: 1200). "And I play one of my face down cards, Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!"

Jesse played the field spell and then ordered his Jester Lord to attack her directly.

Vala: 2620

Jesse: 4000

I smiled at Jesse but frowned at his deck.

* * *

hope you liked it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

lots of language in this chapter. if you don't like it, then ignore it and imagine something else!

* * *

After about an hour and a half, Jesse came out the winner. "Good job little brother." Vala smiled kindly at him. Jesse gave her the thumb and walked over to me. "Jay," Jesse whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Yes Jesse?" I whispered back. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you to Jesse." I replied. He gave me a slight kiss on the forehead and backed off. Apparently Vala already knew about Jesse being bisexual. "Alright boys, let's head back to the Slifer dorm and relax a little." Vala gestured me and Jesse to my dorm. As we were walking back, we had a conformable silence hanging over us. "Hey Jesse," I started. Jesse looks at me. "Uhm, why didn't you use your deck?" Jesse raised an eyebrow and looked at me strangely. "Jay, that WAS my deck. Just a different one." I make a little 'o' with my mouth. "I sometimes combine both of them." Jesse added.

"Ah," I smiled at him and placed a hand over his stomach. "Jay, it's going to be a while before they're born." Jesse laughed as I started cooing. Vala explained Jesse and the horrifying experiment he went through by their parents. She said they did it in the name of 'science'. They had put women organs inside of him and shit like that. I shiver at the memory.

* * *

"Jaden, there's something I need to tell you." Vala said as she knocked on my dorm room door. "Come in Val." I replied as I sat up. My door opened to reveal Vala in a black cloak. She sat next to me and folded her hands in her lap. "What's on your mind tonight?" I ask as I turn on the lamp. She looks up and meets my eyes with watery ones. "Jaden, I know you and Jesse had sex last night. I was hoping that you two would wait until I explained first. But now is as good as any. Jaden, mine and Jesse's parents had experimented on us. Said it was for the greater good. You realized Jesse had scars and wasn't a virgin right Jay?" I nod. I could see her starting to shake and I placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. She stopped shivering and continued, "Mother and Father had come in his room late one night and asked him if he were to come down into their lab.

Of course, I had followed. I was young, and overly protective of my little brother who was only 8 years old at the time. I am about 3 years older than him. But when they had taken him into the lab, they had shoved him onto the lab table, Mother was the one who tied him down while Father got the tools. Brother was shouting and screaming for them to let him go, but as soon as that damned man punctured his stomach with that tool, my brother was screaming bloody murder. I felt bad, I knew I couldn't do anything. So I just stood watch as they had replaced his organs with a woman's." Vala took a deep breathe and continued.

"When they were done, they left him strapped there. After they left, I rushed inside and untied my little brother. He was so innocent and scared, I knew I had to kill our parents that had brought us into this world. I carried Jesse to my room, but before I had left their lab, I had grabbed one of their saws. But as soon as I had laid my brother down on my bed, Mother and Father came in and...they tortured me."

I gasped and held her tight. She simply rolled her eyes and continued, "When morning came, I heard the sounds of vomit coming from the bathroom. I followed the noise and the sight that greeted me made me swallow my own. Blood was rolling down Jesse's thighs and he was vomiting blood and something else. 9 months later, he had givin birth. He gave BIRTH AT 8 YEARS OLD!" Vala screeched and buried her head in my chest.

* * *

Jesse was laughing as I tickled him. Vala unconsciously smiled at our banter. And bit her lip as another wave of memories came back.

* * *

"Mother! Father! Please p-please stop! AHH! It hurts IT HURTS! Please make it stop, stop hurting me!" Jesse cried out as Father put another woman organ inside poor brother. "Be a good boy and shut the fuck up." Father had yelled. "Honey, want to do it tonight, or how about now?" Mother had sneered. "Darling, we're still adding the organs. He won't be ready for at least an hour." Father replied. "Aw," Mother fake pouted. "But honey, he's a sexy little boy. He should deserve a reward for being good." Mother ran her fingers down Jesse's face and I almost hacked at the sight. "You're right. A good little boy needs to be rewarded. How about some three way sex?" Father said as he finished stitching up my brother.

Father kissed brother with all the force he had and bruised his lips. Jesse whimpered and Father took the chance to forcefully shove his tounge inside is mouth. Mother was leaning over with lust in her eyes. When Father pulled away, Jesse was breathing hard.

* * *

Vala was woken from her daze by Chazz and Blair arguing up ahead. "OH HELL NO BLAIR. You're not making me wear a fucking skirt and dancing! No FUCKING WAY!" Chazz screamed for all of Duel Academy to hear. We had to cover our ears just to cut at least 2% of the noise. Blair and Chazz continued to bitch at each other while the Ojama brothers were trying to stay out of it. Vala finally snapped, her cool was lost... "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WUSSES! WHO THE HECK CARES IF CHAZZ WEARS A FRICKING SKIRT OR NOT?! HONOSTLY BLAIR, LIGHT UP YOUR FUCKING MOOD AND LEAVE CHAZZ ALONE!" Vala huffed and huffed. Vala was fuming and if Blair wasn't careful, Vala was going to go off again. "Blair, I am sick of your shit. Chazz, go back to your dorm or whatever. Jesse, my little brother, go before I blow the roof. Jaden, stay." I nod and Jesse ran off as fast as he could.

"Who said I wanted to hear you?" Blair sneered. Vala's eye twitched and she coolly brushed her bangs away. "I said so. NOW YOU WILL FUCKING HEAR ME OUT AND YOU WILL SHUT THAT TRAP OF YOURS BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU! You have no right to go around and telling Chazz what to do." Vala started. Blair opened her mouth but Vala beat her to it. "I said, shut that trap of yours before I shut it for you! Now, if you were a married couple, I wouldn't have to barge in like this." Unknown to them, all of Duel Academy had come to watch Vala put Blair in her place.

"Fuck off Vala. You don't rule this school." Blair said coolly. "And who said you did you fucking SLUT!" Vala snapped. Everyone around them gasped. "Now you will shut up and you will hear what I have to fucking say, you got that?" Vala snarled. Blair waved her off like she was nothing. "Oh hell no. Oh hell no." Vala swore in Egyptian and stomped up to Blair who wasn't paying her any heed. Vala punched Blair in the stomach, grabbed her hair and forced her to fall on the ground on her back and stomped on her stomach to keep her there.

"Now will you listen?!" Vala sneered. Blair nodded quickly and Vala smirked evilly. "Now, I heard you tried to force yourself on my brother a few days ago. I believe the word I'm looking for is...rape. You tried to rape my little brother Jesse. In broad daylight. Let me list off the people you tried to rape in order. First, you tried to rape Hassleberry, then Jim. Oh then you tried to rape Syrus to. Then it was one of the other male students called Troy. Then my poor brother Jesse. And now Chazz. My, my, Blair you even tried to rape Axel and Mr. Gecko. Tsk tsk tsk. Blair, you should go to jail. I even heard this morning you tired to rape my brother again by the use of drugs. And you almost succeeded as well if it weren't for Jim and Chazz."

Blair paled. "Are you that desperate for a good lay? My, Blair, it looks as if the whole school has heard you." Vala sneered. "Let me send her to jail. For sexual harassment and attempt rape." Professor Viper said as he shooed Vala off of Blair. He picked Blair up by the hair and dragged her off. Vala breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "Good job Vala, even I wouldn't have the guts to do something like that." I said as I walked up to Vala. "Yeah. It was only the truth. She tried to hurt my brother. Not once. But twice. I'm actually glad that she tried to have Chazz dress up and dance for her pleasure. If it weren't for that, she would have stayed and she would have hurt people. I even heard she was a criminal that rapes people using drugs to her advantage." I nod and wrap my arm around Vala in a friendly manner. "At least she's gone now." Vala nodded and fell asleep. I chuckle and carry her back to the dorms.

* * *

I had originally placed this as T but with all the swearing, I had to put it at M. hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3! sorry it took so long!

* * *

As I ran, I could see Viper dragging some poor unfortunate student. I focused more on the student and realized he had teal-colored hair. "Jesse!" I shout as I run over to them. "Prof. Viper, where you taking him?" Viper looks to me and raises an eyebrow. "Where I'm taking him is of no concern of yours." I narrow my eyes and clench my fists. "The fuck it is!" Viper smirks at me and asks, his voice full of venom, "Oh? And _why_ would you want to know where I'm taking him? It's not like you're really lovers or anything." Viper laughs and I start to shake with rage. "That would be just plain disrespectful." I 'hmph'd and crossed my arms. I look straight into his eyes and raise an eyebrow. "You want to bet?" Viper licks his dry lips and sneers, "How would someone like YOU know about love?" My heart clenches at his harsh words, but I push the feeling down and glare up at Viper.

"You will have hell if you don't tell us where my little brother is going!" We hear a female voice shout. "Vala!" I cry out as I sharply turn around to look at her. Her focus wasn't on me, but on Viper. "Viper... tell me where my little brother s going or have hell unleash before you." Vala says slowly. I shiver at her harsh gaze and return back to glaring at Viper. Unknown to us, Crowler was smirking. "Vala, you are a mere student. Do not test my patience with mere threats. If you truly care about your brother, then you will heed my words and shut the fuck up." Vala suddenly freezes and with inhuman speed, she snatched Jesse out of Viper's grip and held him close. "Viper," She warns slowly as Viper advances on them. I step back, knowing there was nothing I could do to help them.

When Viper reaches toward Jesse to take him from her, she suddenly lashes out and bits Viper's hand with inhuman force. She bites harder, drawing blood and Viper had to pry her mouth off of his hand in order to get away. Jesse and I both gasp at Viper's wound. It looked like a normal bite. But that was because of all the blood that was gushing out. "You are expelled for attacking a Professor-"

Crowler comes up to us and says, "No, she shall stay. She was only protecting her brother. You have no right to expel a student. You are merely a visiting professor. Now you are dismissed," Crowler demanded. Viper looks at Jesse with an odd look in his eyes and then toward Vala with so mush hate. When the professors left, Vala loosens her grip on her brother and lets him go. "Sorry Jess," Jesse and I smiled kindly at her. "It's alright Val, it happens. You were only trying to protect me." Jesse embraces her with a warm hug and a loving smile. "And in my opinion, Viper deserved what you did to him. But did you really mean you'd unleash Hell upon the Earth?" I add. Vala snickers and nods. I gulp and ask with a shaky voice, "Are you going to unleash Hell upon me?"

"Only if you piss me off." Vala joked.


	4. Chapter 4

here is another chapter. this has a switch of POV.

* * *

I laugh nervously as I scratch the back of my head. "Y-yeah." Jesse whispered as he buried his head in his sister's neck. Vala laughs and hugs him. "So uh Vala, you want to take a walk?" I offer as I attempt to smile. Vala shakes her head and looks to where Chazz is talking to some of the other Obelisk Blues. Me and Jesse laugh kindly and I nod as she blushes. "Yeah go ahead," I say as I look to Chazz to see him looking out way as one of the other students point to us. Vala looks to me and smiles. "Thanks Jaden." Then she pries off her brother and goes over to Chazz. "Jesse, let's go back to our room okay?" Jesse nods and I lead him back to my dorm room.

* * *

-Vala's POV-

I walk over to where my secret crush is talking. Chazz looks to me and he looked surprised. The Blair's move earlier really showed on Chazz's face. "Um I was wondering if you'd like to have a walk with me. I know we don't know each other, but that's why I'm offering." Chazz thinks for a while before nodding and waving off the others cat-calls. I blush slightly and we take off walking. "So uh thanks for stepping up for me earlier." Chazz said awkwardly as he adverts his gaze to the surrounding area. "Yeah, it was no big deal or anything. I had to do it in grade school to because the others would pick on me because of my hair." I sighed out as I look to the ground. "How come you didn't hit her or anything Chazz?" I ask finally as I look up at him. Chazz and I stop and he shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

"She drugged me so I wouldn't put up much of a fight. But as you noticed, I did. Her drug wasn't powerful enough. I grew a resistance to drugs at a young age." Chazz replied as he bowed his head so I wouldn't be able to see his eyes. "Oh," I smile sadly at him. Chazz sighs and looks to the sky. "But I guess that's a good thing. If I hadn't grown that resistance, I would surely be raped by now." he said the last part while looking me in the eyes. "I've never been this close to anyone before." Chazz and I say at the same time. We both blush and look away from each other.

"I've noticed the way Adrian looks at you Chazz. It seems that you're popular with the looks." I comment. Chazz looks surprised when he looks and me. "I'm not sure if you noticed...but...Hassleberry and Jim seem to like Jesse." Chazz awkwardly said as he adverts his gaze. "I've noticed. But my little brother is already claimed." I smile at the thought my brother has found love in the right place. Chazz seems to know and nods that he approves my brother and Jaden being together.

"I'm sure that they'll be glad to know that you support them." I say kindly. Chazz blushes and smiles slightly. I notice it, but pretend not to. "Anyway Chazz, let's stop talking about that stuff. What do you like to do in your free time?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Fearing it would lead to unconformable questions. "i don't really do anything in my free time. Well besides trying to duel Jaden and doing my homework." Chazz jokes. I giggle at that last statement. Well, this place really is like a home. Chazz bites his bottom lip and adverts his gaze. I didn't even notice that we were walking until he offers me a seat. I nod my thanks and sit down. He sits across from me and he asks, "Do you have a crush on someone?" I blush madly and reply, "Y-yeah I do."

"Do you?" I ask as I cross my legs and fold my hands in my lap. "Yeah,"

"Girl or boy?" I ask my second question. Chazz surges and says, "I'm Bi. So I find both sides attractive." the ravenette looks as me and tilts his head to the side as he thinks. "What?" I ask nervously as I shift in his gaze. "i say you're straight." Chazz blurts. "You are correct Chazz I am straight." he smiles slightly and I copy. "So uh anyone particular you like?" We both ask at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

here is another chapter for my story!

* * *

Jaden's POV-

When me and Jesse enter the room, I shut the door behind us and I push Jesse up against the wall and kiss him passionately. Jesse gasps in surprise and I deepen the kiss. "J-Jaden..." Jesse moans as I rub his cock with the palm of my hand. I break away for air and assault his neck with kisses and nips here and there. Jesse moans louder and I finally take off his shirt and vest and suck one of his nipples. Jesse closed his eyes and grips my hair, urging me. I smirk and go lower. "Jaden~" Jesse moans my name and I pull down his pants and then his boxers. I take his dick in my hand and guide it to my mouth where I deep throat him. "Jaden...oh my god." Jesse pants as I run my hands up and down his pale thighs. I run my hands up his thighs and over his ass then to his lower back and repeat the process with one hand. It was while before he reached his climax and he slid down the wall as I embraced him. "Oh Jesse, I love you." I whisper in his ear. Jesse smiles and kisses my lips. "I love you too," When Jesse finally falls asleep, I gently pick him up and place him on my bed. I run my fingers through his soft teal locks of hair and I slowly pull the covers over him. Of course I had to get him dressed, otherwise it'd be awkward for the rest of us. I kiss Jesse's stomach and whisper things like 'I love you' 'You're going to be so beautiful' shit like that. I leave the dorm and head out.

As I was walking, I run into Zane and Alexis. "Oh hi guys!" I cheerfully greet. Alexis smiled and waved while Zane nodded. I surge it off as I stop in front of them. "So, how's Jesse doing?" Alexis asked as we sit down at the docks. I surge and sigh out, "What can I saw, ne? He's been getting moody and horny lately. He's also getting cravings and is still puking in the morning." Zane still had his poker face on and I could tell he tried to stifle a giggle. Alexis looked concerned. "How far along is he?" I furrow my brow in concentration. "I think about like 1 month or so." I reply with a surge of my shoulders. Alexis nodded and eased up a bit.

"I understand. So, Jaden, where's Vala?" Zane asked as he looked out over the ocean. "Well, she wanted to talk to Chazz for a while and dragged him off into the woods." I say as I lay on my back to look at the clouds. "By the way Alexis, what time is it?" Zane asked as he looked over toward the sun. "I think around six I believe." Alexis said as she cocked her head to the side in thought.

"You sure? It looks more around one." I say as I sit back up to look at her in the eyes.

Alexis raised an eyebrow and said, "But it still feels like it should be six and the sun hasn't even moved an inch in the passed four minutes." Zane and I sigh in defeat at Alexis' words. "Hey guys, you missed dinner." Syrus said as he walked up to the trio. "W-Wait...dinner's not until six Syrus." Alexis said slowly as we turned to him. Syrus scratched his chin and laughed nervously and looked at us, mainly Zane. "W-Well, all the clocks say six thirty. And strangely, when I went into our room, usually Jesse is sleeping on your or my bed but he was gone. There was also a note that wasn't written by him stating-" Syrus paused as he handed us the note he found.

I start to read the note aloud so everyone could hear. "If you ever want to see your beloved friends again, you shall do as I say and come to the medical wing inside of Duel Academy. There you will face one of four challenges. Everyone is gone but Vala, you, Syrus, Zane and Alexis. Plus Crowler. The terms are, if you lose a challenge, I keep a quarter of the school's students. but if you lose entirely, I keep the school and time shall stop...if you do not agree, then you have given up and everyone at Duel Academy shall be mine. But if you win the game, I shall give everyone back."


End file.
